


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Slash Implied, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John is out grocery shopping, Dorian finds John's old Christmas decorations in the spare room.  Dorian decides to decorate their home, while listening to and singing Christmas carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
By Patt

 

Summary: While John is out grocery shopping, Dorian finds John's old Christmas decorations in the spare room. Dorian decides to decorate their home, while listening and singing Christmas carols.  
Genre: Slash Implied.  
Warnings: Christmas Story, Sappiness  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1480  
Author Notes: My friend, Grey gave me this idea today. We were discussing the human qualities of Dorian and what he would be capable of. We both think this could happen. Thank you, Grey. You’re a good friend and story advisor.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/merrylittlechristmas_zps320ecd32.jpg.html)

John and Dorian were at the apartment, John was cleaning his gun and Dorian was reading a book about Christmas.

“Why are you reading about Christmas, Dorian?”

“I wanted to find out more about it. I don’t quite understand the concept yet, but I’ll get it. This is the third book I’ve read so far. I have about twenty more to go,” Dorian answered. 

“Who cares? Christmas is for kids, not for adults, Dorian.”

“Then why are people wearing bells in the bullpen, hanging that green Mistletoe and just smiling for no apparent reason?” Dorian asked. 

John ignored the question and asked, “Do you want to go to the grocery store with me? I have to pick up some food and beer. I’m out of both. You wouldn’t know because you don’t eat, but I’m starving. Maybe I’ll stop and get something to eat while I’m out running around. Do you mind going?” 

“John, you go, I’m going to read while you’re gone. You have a relaxing time without my talking about Christmas.”

“Okay, see you later. I’ll probably be gone about two hours or so. Call me if you need me,” John said. 

“Drive careful, John.”

“I always drive careful, Dorian.”

“Whatever you say, John.” Dorian walked him to the door and shut it behind him, looking fondly at John’s butt. There was no denying that John had a nice body, no denying at all. 

Dorian smiled all the way into the spare room and opened up the closet to find something and saw boxes that said ‘Christmas Decorations’ on them. Now, Dorian had only one thing on his mind and that was to see these boxes. He pulled out one at a time and saw the Christmas tree, small and artificial, but very nicely made. It looked real from a distance. Okay, it didn’t look real at all, but Dorian was going to make it work. The next box had ornaments in it and some were very nice. Dorian saw one that was probably John’s from when he was a child. This made Dorian smile. Yes, John had been a child once, no matter how much he begged to differ. The next box had lights for the tree and the last box had a tree skirt and an angel for the top of the tree, along with some odd colorful cards wrapped in plastic. The only reason that Dorian knew where the angel went was because he had read it in one of his books. Dorian was now on a mission. He was going to make Christmas more enjoyable for John and himself, too. Dorian might not understand everything, but he could enjoy things with John. 

He looked for putting up a tree in his matrix and saw how to do everything. First you put the tree together, and then you add the lights, then the ornaments and end with the Angel and the tree skirt. Now, all Dorian needed was Christmas Carols. 

He listened to about thirty different ones and found he liked Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas the best. So, he played that one over and over again, singing along with the recording. Dorian wanted to finish before John got home, so he was busy focusing on that instead of listening for John in the hallway. 

John had his hands full of bags and set them down to get his key out and heard Dorian singing the Christmas song and frowned. _God, please don’t let him start singing songs for Christmas._ He got his key out and opened up the door and saw Dorian finishing up the tree with all the trimmings. 

“I didn’t hear you come in. I’m sorry, let me help you,” Dorian said rushing to help with the bags. 

“What in the hell are you doing?” John asked. 

“I wanted to make your Christmas merry,” Dorian answered. 

“I really don’t like Christmas that much, Dorian, so maybe we could take it all down,” John suggested. 

“I’m sorry, John. I thought it was a tradition and it would make you happy. I guess I was wrong. I’ll take it all down, now.” Dorian looked like someone had just run over his new puppy. 

John sighed and said, “Better yet, let’s move it over in front of this window, so everyone can see it.”

“You don’t mind if we have a tree up?” Dorian asked. 

“No, I realize you have to have traditions, just like I do. This will be one for us. Our first Christmas together and you did a very good job with the tree and decorations,” John said, smiling. 

“Okay, so can I ask you to do something to make this holiday more meaningful to me?” Dorian asked. 

“Anything you want, I’ll do for you, Dorian.”

“Would you tell me where each of the ornaments came from? I want to know which ones mean more to you than others. I could tell some of them must be precious because of the way you packed them away. I would really like to know all about each one and then could you explain what these colorful cards are wrapped in plastic?” Dorian asked. 

“That’s it? I tell you that you can have anything you want and you ask for that?” 

“John, it will be part of you. You’ll be sharing your life with me. This is an important thing to me. Let’s start with the colorful cards wrapped in plastic. Why do they look so old and what are they? I’m not familiar with these at all.”

John smiled as he picked up one of them and said, “This one is from my Great-Grandfather to my Great-Grandmother when they first met. She saved Christmas cards from everyone since she was a little girl. So, when she died, I asked if I could have the cards. My Great-Grandfather was so pleased that I wanted cards that were worth nothing to anyone else, but yet to me, they must have meant something.”

“What did they mean to you, John?”

“My Great-Grandmother used to sit me on her lap and show me each and every card in these boxes. They were called Christmas Cards and sent to everyone each year in the month of December to wish everyone well. She saved every single one of them. She loved Christmas and I miss her a lot. So, yes, these cards mean a great deal to me, Dorian.”

“I’m so glad that you shared that with me, John. Now, I want to know about the ornaments. Especially this one. Did you make it as a child?” Dorian asked, holding up the one he thought had been John’s when he was little. 

“No, that was my Great-Grandmother’s. She gave it to me before she died. She died a month before Christmas and it wasn’t the same that year.”

“And what about this one, John? Are you going to tell me about this?” Dorian asked, holding up another ornament. 

“I will, as soon as you sing the Christmas song to me, the one you were singing when I walked in, one more time as we sit and watch the lights on the tree. I’m trying to get into the spirit, Dorian.”

Dorian walked over and sat next to John on the sofa and said, “It does look nice doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does. This is going to be a nice Christmas for us. Thank you, Dorian.”

“You are welcome, now, let me sing the song. I really enjoyed it a lot.” Dorian began singing and John looked almost misty eyed, but Dorian wasn’t sure and he wasn’t going to mention it. This was a wonderful tradition they had started and would continue to do until they were both gone. 

The end

 

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Lyrics**

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.


End file.
